


What A Boy Needs

by ellia



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: D/s, M/M, Restraints, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbs always gets his mark because he finds out everything about them. That means he knows all of Brian's dirty little secrets, which makes life very difficult for Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Boy Needs

When Brian stumbles out of bed to answer the door, the last person he expects to find on the other side is Hobbs. The guy’s looked at him with nothing but contempt from the start, if anything he hates him more than Dom. Though Brian figures that’s because Hobbs can’t stand the thought of someone turning traitor to the badge. They may have forged a temporary truce, but the minute the job's done they’ll be right back to being enemies.

 

Brian’s still half asleep, trying to figure out what the hell’s going on when Hobbs shoulders past him and steps into his room. He stops just next to the bed, taking in the rumpled sheets, and the half-empty bottle of bourbon Brian dropped when he finally fell asleep.

 

“Didn’t think I’d find you sleeping alone.”

 

“Yeah, well don’t believe everything you read, Mia and I broke up a long time ago, and she’s got her own room right down the hall. Though you might want to think twice before you go waking her up, she’s a hell of a lot less welcoming than me.”

 

“Mia wasn’t the Toretto I expected to find in your bed.” Hobbs turns round slowly, letting his gaze drift up Brian’s body.

 

“So what, you expected to find Dom in here? Are you fucking cracked or did you just not bother to read the files at all?” Brian can’t quite keep the panic out of his voice; this is crossing into dangerous territory.

 

“Oh, I read them, but the thing is most files are a waste of time. They don’t really tell you the important stuff, so I’ve always preferred to do my own investigating.” Hobbs crowds Brian up against the door, holding him in place with his body, leaving his hands free to roam.

 

“Your file, well it says that you fell in love with Mia, and she talked you into helping her brother out. There’s a nice report from a shrink, says that you would do anything at all to make her happy.”

 

Brian tries to shove Hobbs away, but it’s like trying to move a brick wall, he’s trapped, no way to hide his reactions to Hobbs’ words. “I don’t know what you think is going on here, but letting me go would be a good fucking idea, unless you’re looking to fuck this up for all of us.”

 

Hobbs ignores Brian’s words and just keeps talking, “See that shrink, really didn’t know anything about you. Just saw the surface, didn’t bother looking any deeper. So they thought you were a nice boy, a good cop, who just got his life fucked up ‘cos he fell for the wrong girl. But we both know that ain’t true, don’t we?”

 

“Don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Brian’s struggling in earnest now, he wants out of this conversation and as far away from Hobbs as he can get. Unfortunately his usual luck holds, and it looks like he isn’t going anywhere ‘til Hobbs decides he’s done.

 

“Don’t you?” Hobbs chuckles, a dark rumbling noise that vibrates between them, the sound curls inside Brian’s body, making his gut twist and his cock harden. “I’m talking about all those things that never made it into your file, all those nights you spent on your knees, the clubs you tried so hard to hide, all those men you spread your legs for."

 

Hobbs makes a grab for Brian’s wrists, pulls them up above Brian’s head, forcing him up onto his toes, keeping him off balance. “So I like to fuck around with men sometimes, last time I checked that isn’t a crime, so what does it matter?”

 

Hobbs leans forward, ducks his head; whispers his next words right into Brian’s ear. “Ah, but you’ve got a type don’t you? You like big men… dark and muscled…bald men…” Hobbs punctuates the words with little bites and nibbles, catching the edge of Brian’s ear between his teeth.

 

“And most of all you like men who’re strong enough to put you in your place; and every time you opened up those pretty lips of yours and begged them to give you what you needed, you were pretending they were someone else. Every time you spread your legs like the slut you are, you closed your eyes, and made believe it was your good buddy Dom fucking you like you always dreamed of.”

 

Shit, Hobbs has one strong thigh pressed up between Brian’s legs, and the pressure against his cock is driving Brian mad. It’s taking everything he’s got to hold himself still, to not give into his need and grind down in an attempt to find relief. “Dom’s not like that…he’s straight.”

 

“Sweetheart, ain’t nobody in the world so straight that the thought of you on your knees wouldn’t be a wet dream. Though if he’s too damn stupid to see what’s right there for the taking, all the better for me.”

 

He doesn’t give Brian a second to respond, just leans in close and captures Brian’s lips in a bruising kiss. When he pulls away, Brian gives up any pretence of indifference, stretching forward to try and re-capture Hobbs’ lips.

 

But Hobbs keeps just out of reach, stepping back he reaches behind him, and when his hand comes back into view, there’s a set of cuffs dangling loosely from his fingers. Brian swallows hard at the sight, not knowing if he can do this. Unsure if he can trust Hobbs that far. But Hobbs isn’t asking, he’s telling; no question that he expects to be obeyed, and Brian figures he’s got no reason to fight. Not when his body is telling him that he needs this so badly, and there’s nowhere else for him to go.

 

He lets himself be turned around, stands passive as Hobbs pulls his wrists into the small of his back and fastens them together. The click of the cuffs locking into place makes him panic for a second, and he pulls against the metal rings, bruising his wrists as he fights to get free.

 

But Hobbs is right there, smoothing his hands down Brian’s arms, gentling his body, whispering reassurances and kissing him again, his mouth stealing the last of Brian’s protests along with his breath.

 

When they pull apart, Brian’s panting hard, more turned on than he’s been in months. It’s been too long since he’s done this, too many lonely nights since he’d last let himself have what he needs. “Please.” The single word slips out, and Brian’s not sure what he’s asking for, just knows that he needs something more.

 

“Please…please what sweetheart?” Hobbs has one hand wrapped round Brian’s throat, a gentle pressure that he feels with every breath. “Please fuck me…please hurt me…come on now, you want something, you’re gonna have to ask for it like a good boy.”

 

“I want…damn it you fucking bastard, just do something, I can’t take much more of this.”

 

“Oh I doubt that, I’m betting you can take a whole lot once you set your mind to it. But why don’t we start with something simple. You get down on your knees and wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock. Let’s see if that filthy mouth of yours is good for anything but cursing.”

 

Brian’s knees hit the floor before Hobbs even finishes speaking. He leans forward rubbing his cheek against the hard length of Hobbs cock, the denim of his jeans doing nothing to conceal how turned on he is by Brian’s submission.

 

Hobbs is staring down at him expectantly, and Brian realises that he’s not going to get any help here. He twists his head, catching the edge of denim, carefully pulls free first one button then the next; slowly exposing Hobbs’ cock.

 

He swipes his tongue across the head, a light teasing touch that pulls a groan out of Hobbs. He presses a quick kiss to the tip, and then slides forward, pressing his lips to the base, before tracing his tongue up the thick vein underneath. The cock is long and thick, bigger than any Brian’s ever seen before, and he’s not sure he’s going to be able to take it all.

 

Opening his mouth as wide as he can, he leans forward and closes his lips around the velvety flesh. Inch by glorious inch the hard cock slips into his mouth, filling him up, pressing deep into his throat. He _sucks-licks-swallows_ trying to take it all, loving the taste and feel of it. He presses further forward, trying to take it all, but it’s too much, too fast, and he pulls back, gagging a little and gasping for air.

 

He tries again, lets his mouth fall wide, relaxes as much as he can, and starts to suck. Then there’s a hand twisting painfully in his hair, holding him still; giving him no room to move. Hobbs is thrusting into his mouth now, fucking deep into his throat with every twitch of his hips.

 

He can’t breath, can’t think; can’t feel anything but the thick cock using his mouth. Hobbs is pounding into him, like he’s nothing but a hole to be fucked, it’s humiliating and terrifying, and it turns him on more than anything he’s ever felt before.

 

He'd almost forgotten how good this can feel, to be used like this. To have a man strong enough and big enough to just take what he wants; he's helpless and trapped. He's got no control over what's happening here, and he's loving every second of it.

 

He’s wrenching his hands against the cuffs; desperate to get free so he can touch his own neglected cock. But he’s trapped there, held at Hobbs’ non-existent mercy; waiting for whatever pleasure Hobbs decides to allow him.

 

It’s over too quickly, Hobbs hips lose their rhythm, and he thrusts one last time, bitter taste of his come filling Brian’s mouth. He swallows as much as he can, feels the rest drip from the corners of his mouth, splashing down his chin in a sticky trail. His head is freed, and he pulls back, gasping for air as he lets the softening cock drop from his mouth.

 

“Please…I need…” He’s desperate, ready to plead and beg if he has to, but he’s going crazy, and he’s long past caring what he sounds like.

 

“Shush…it’s okay…I know.” And thank fuck that Hobbs isn’t as much of a sadistic bastard as Brian thought, he’s right there, lifting Brian into his arms, laying him down on the bed.

 

He follows Brian down, covering his body, the weight of him crushing Brian against the covers. Brian feels small and vulnerable like this, held in place by the sheer strength of Hobbs’ body. It scares him as much as it turns him on, not knowing what’s going to happen next.

 

Hobbs presses close, licks his own come from Brian’s face; kisses him, soft teasing touches that do nothing to help Brian find any kind of relief. “Told you before, good boys gotta ask for what they want.”

 

“Touch me you teasing son-of-a-bitch.”

 

“That’s not asking nicely, might want to get that mouth of yours under control.”

 

“My cock…for fucks sake stop dicking around and touch my cock…Please.” He tacks the last word on as an afterthought, but it doesn’t fool Hobbs.

 

“Seems to me like you need reminding just who’s in charge here.” He rolls off Brian, and swings around so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Grabbing Brian by the waist, he hauls him across his lap, manhandling him into place easily, despite Brian’s best efforts to get away.

 

He shoves Brian’s pants down, exposing his ass to the cool night breeze. Leaving him ass up, head down, his legs dangling helplessly in the air. He’s completely vulnerable, with his hands still cuffed, and one strong hand pressed against his shoulder-blades, holding him immobile.

 

“I think what you need is a little lesson in control, so I’m going to ask you some questions, and you’re going to tell me the truth or I promise you, you’ll be sorry.” Hobbs rests his free hand against Brian’s ass, giving it a light warning smack that makes Brian gasp in shock.

 

“Do you want me to do that again?”

 

“No, of course I fucking don’t, I want you to let me up and get these damn cuffs off me.”

 

“Liar, do you really think you can fool me?” Three hard slaps in quick succession leave Brian gasping in pain. “Want to try that again, this time without the bullshit. Do you want this?”

 

Brian’s completely out of his depth, he’d never imagined that Hobbs would be able to read him this easily. “Yes, I want this.” Forcing out those four words is the hardest thing Brian’s ever done.

 

“Good boy.” Hobbs rewards him with a brief kiss to the back of his neck. “Mia can’t give you this, can she? As much as you cared for her, she could never give you what you need.”

 

Brian can’t bring himself to answer, the guilt of the way he treated Mia has weighed him down for years, and he isn’t ready to let it go. Can't admit that she never had a chance of holding onto him, not when she wasn't the one who haunted his darkest fantasies.

 

Hobbs’ hand comes down again and again, punishing him for his silence. Every blow making his body rock backwards and forwards, scraping his cock against the rough denim of Hobbs’ jeans. It’s pleasure and pain, twisting together, and he doesn’t know if he wants to plead with Hobbs to stop, or beg him for more.

 

The spanking ends abruptly, and Hobbs snakes a hand between their bodies, wrapping long fingers around Brian’s aching cock, squeezing it painfully tight. “Don’t you even think about coming yet, not until I give you permission.”

 

“Oh fuck…please…I need it so much, don’t think I can hold on.” He’s beyond desperate; no way he can control himself for long, not if Hobbs keeps touching him.

 

“It’s okay, just need you to keep listening, we’re almost done.” Hobbs hand comes down again, harder this time, setting up a punishing rhythm. “You need this, need someone strong enough to hold you down. Nothing wrong with that, you just need a firm hand, to help keep that wild streak of yours under control. No shame in wanting to have someone bigger and stronger than you take charge, not if that’s what you need. Denying what you want is what’ll get you into trouble every time, time to stop hiding what you need.”

 

The words cut into Brian, hurting more than the spanking he’s still getting. “It’s not…I’m not…” He can’t get the words out, can’t bring himself to voice the lie.

 

“Yes, you are, and it’s about damn time you stopped pretending. You want Toretto, more than you want the money, more than revenge; you gave up your whole damn life for the man, don’t you think you should admit that, at least to yourself?”

 

“I want…I need this.”

 

“That’s it, so much easier when you don’t lie to me.” Hobbs pulls him up, balancing Brian on his knee. He presses a swift kiss to Brian’s lips, and wraps his hand around Brian’s cock. “Such a good boy, just one more thing and you can come. Tell me who you want.”

 

“Oh god!” He’s so close, talented fingers driving him crazy, keeping him just on the edge of release. “Dom…I want Dom.”

 

“Yes, finally.” Hobbs finally moves his hand, wrapping his fingers round Brian’s cock, sure swift strokes bringing blessed relief. “Come on then Brian, just close your eyes, and come for him, come for Dom.” And that’s all he needs, Brian stiffens and comes, spilling over Hobbs hand before collapsing against his chest.

 

He’s not sure how long they sit there, but when he tries to pull away, Hobbs just holds him closer. Reaching out one long arm, he snags the bourbon bottle from where it rolled early on in their wrestling match, and takes a long swallow.

 

“Planning on sharing that?” Brian’s voice is a fucked out rasp, and he winces a little at the sound of it. Hobbs brings the bottle back to his own lips, takes a mouthful of liquid, then leans in and presses his lips to Brian’s, feeding him the bourbon drop by drop.

 

“It’d be a lot easier if you just took these off and I could hold the bottle myself.” Brian rattles the chain of the cuffs, to try and get his point across.

 

“Yeah, but easy isn’t any fun at all, and I’m just getting started with you. So I think I’ll leave the cuffs right where they are for now. Wouldn’t want you to go getting any dumb ideas, not when things are going so well.”

 

“Just getting started…” Brian doesn’t know if that’s a threat or a promise, but if he’s learned one thing from Hobbs, it’s that he doesn’t really care; just so long as he doesn’t have to decide.

 

***************

 

Dom staggers away from the closed door of Brian’s room and heads for his own. His head is spinning; he can’t believe what just happened. He’d heard the voices from Brian’s room, and gone over because he’d been worried that Hobbs might be looking to hurt Brian.

 

Well he’d been half right, but the other half, where Brian really didn’t seem to mind being hurt, well to say that threw him, would be putting it mildly. He shouldn’t have stayed, but he hadn’t been able to walk away, every whimper and moan from Brian’s mouth had gone straight to his cock, and finding out that he was the one Brian wanted was the most surprising part of it all. Having Brian call out his name like that, well it was one of the hottest things Dom’s ever heard in his life, and he’d come in his jeans like some horny teenager at the sound of it.

 

He doesn’t know whether he wants to rip Hobbs’ head off for touching what’s his; or buy him a drink for showing Dom the truth he’s been too blind to see. One thing he knows for sure, next time he isn’t going to be listening at the doorway. If Brian needs this, then Dom intends to be the one to give it to him. Brian’s ass belongs to him not Hobbs, and Dom takes care of his people, it’s the one thing he always knows how to do. Whatever Brian needs, Dom will find a way to give it to him, whether Brian wants it or not.


End file.
